User talk:Mizziracer
Archive One not cool man hey bro, y did u do that 2 my page! it waz fine, lol! change it baka or i'm calling an admin on u!! RaindropTheOtaku (talk) 21:45, June 19, 2016 (UTC) The reason for chat ban is preset to "Misbehaving in chat". You should be able to reenter chat by now anyways. - Stub Notations So I notice you've been marking a number of pages as stubs in recent weeks. That's very helpful indeed, but I should point out that the current policy ditates that stubs should be deleted two weeks after being marked, not a month after. Cheers, Chat Ban On numerous occasions I have seen you engage in disruptive and confrontational behavior. After receiving a number of complaints about your attitude from the user and staff populations, I have decided to place a 7 day chat ban on your account. Consider this to be your first official warning. The length of a chat ban is non-negotiable. It will remain at 7 days. It's a chatban. The whole idea is that it's not on your terms. It is not an experiment. It is punishment. Deal with it. Wikify Removal So I noticed you removed the wikify template from Pyronax, even though the page is not wikified and you are not a staff member. Only staff members can remove these templates, as stated on the templates themselves. Please don't do our job for us. Don't worry, we've added them back. Good day. You're hiring me? Here's my answer: No. Sorry. -Maccy1949 Whether something like reproduction is canon or not is completely up to the writer, Mizz, you should know that by now. Sure by all bionicle we know that Biomechanics can't reproduce or understand love doesn't mean we can't set it up otherwise. Everyone should be able to keep an open mind in what they do no matter how disturbing *cough* harry potter fanfics *cough* it might be. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 22:01, August 5, 2016 (UTC) As far as I know Generation 2 Toa aren't ever confirmed to be able to sire children, but nor is it denied that they can. So until we get confirmation from LEGO and its writers themselves, Fusion is free to do the children of Toa thing for better or worse. - Signature Thanks for de help with the signature ToaSintras777 (talk) 20:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC)ToaSintras777 Perhaps you should contact one of the server administrators then. Warning Oh hi there. "bob, you can't deny how sexy Chak Ruklo is i'd have by legs wide open 24/7 for chak, and you would too" This comment is by no means appropriate for the mainspace of the wiki. This is a wiki for a children's toy, and I suspect that there are children who browse the wiki and they shouldn't need to see this kind of behavior. You should know that by now. I do not want to see this kind of thing again. Consider yourself warned. Sorry but the last time I checked BIONICLE was a children's toy. Just because they're too young to be members doesn't mean they're not visiting the site. And the LEGO writing room is full of grown adults. Your point? - Final Warning In regards to the discussion on the wiki chat, an administrative consensus has been reached to place a one week chatban on your account. Furthermore, due to your culpability in the deactivation of the wiki's Discord chat and your constant disruptive behavior evidenced across the wiki and various chat features, it has been decided that you will be issued with a final warning. As such, your well-documented impertinence and derogatory attitude towards administrative staff will no longer be tolerated. In accordance with the site rules, there will be probationary period over the coming few weeks in which your behavior shall be closely monitored. This escalated warning has been deemed necessary to avoid further fragmentation. Banned I don't think I need to explain to you that your behavior has gotten out of hand numerous times in the past. I've issued to you several warnings through the chat over your behavior, as have other admins, and yet your behavior has shown little to no signs of improvement. It was for this reason that the admin staff decided to place a ban on your account the next time your behavior got out of hand, and wouldn't you know, it has happened again. More than once. I'm issuing this warning because of recent complaints from a range of different CBW users and due to the increasingly petty but nonetheless hostile nature of your recent conduct, with a history of misdeeds extending as far back as the previous Discord chat. You have engaged in slanderous remarks directed at Invader39’s story serial, targeted Fusionx963 with inflammatory Chak Ruklo memes, spammed a community discord chat to deactivation, and testified on multiple occasions that your continued presence on CBW serves only to inconvenience the administrative staff. I shall first draw upon your downright childish conviction to antagonize Invader39, one of the wiki’s senior staff members and a dedicated content creator. He has listed numerous occasions to me in which you have been attempting to engage in incendiary comments towards his story serial, Pushing Back the Dark, and his religious persuasion – comments that he has established to be offensive. I have laid this rule out before you on numerous occasions, but apparently the point has not been understood. I'm referring to numerous ongoing instances, which range at least two weeks back, in which you have mentioned and insulted a national leader. Invader clearly established that your comments were inappropriate and offensive, and he was backed by other users. Even when confronted by a formal administrative body you continued. In spite of all of this, you persisted, and continued to make such comments. Such behavior is grossly inappropriate for the wiki, and crosses at least two lines that are clearly established by the wiki's rules. These two behavioral standards have been reiterated to you time and time again, and yet you refuse to adhere to them. First, as I have said, no real life political or religious discussion is allowed on this wiki, whatsoever. Under absolutely no circumstances may you engage in real life political or religious discussion. I can't count how many times you have been reminded of this rule, and yet I can't seem to hammer the rule into your head enough for you to actually follow it. Religious discussion is strictly banned on this wiki. Why? It is banned on the wiki because religious topics are a very controversial matter. Every person has differing devotional attitudes, so comments such as yours are bound to offend someone at some point. Lo and behold, it has. Not only have you refused to adhere to the very clearly-established rule, you have insisted upon discussing such matters with Invader, in spite of the fact that you are very well aware that the topic is not one that he would like to discuss. You are free to practice whatever religious views you have. You are not, however, allowed to express them on a Custom BIONICLE website, much less persist and continuously state your views to someone who does not want to hear them. I'll say this only once - I don't care what your political beliefs are. I don't want to hear them, and I don't think anyone else does either. So, if I must say it one more time just to get the point into your mind: Do not engage in ANY political or religious discussion on a Custom BIONICLE site, period. The second behavioral standard that you've disregarded is that of respecting all fellow users on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki, something that you have failed to adhere to. I'm not sure if you understand it or not, but expressing your disparaging views in such a way that you have towards someone who is offended by them is not only a violation of the "no religious discussion" policy, it's offensive. Invader39 is an experienced and kind-natured individual, possessing some truly charismatic and benevolent traits. The last thing a person like him deserves or needs in his life is someone repeatedly insulting his devotional stance. I don't care what your opinions in this field – when you commit a slanderous act like this, it crosses the line from an attack towards that religious belief and becomes an attack towards the person you're offending. I will not permit it, at all. On an equally prominent note, I have recently caught wind of your latest endeavour through an alternative Discord server. It’s not like this chat was unknown to me, but I wasn’t expecting such thinly veiled and compromising material to be so easily accessible. While half of this stuff is kinda disappointing, I guess I can only say I am flattered by your somewhat peculiar and borderline unhealthy fixation upon me in particular. Needless to say, the content of this chat demonstrates pretty implicit intentions of undermining the CBW Staff whilst throwing underwhelming insults and antagonizing me in particular. I think I've made my point here abundantly clear (not that I really need to in this circumstance) and I will now refer you to the Custom BIONICLE Policy guidelines once more. With an administrative consensus and a community vote unanimously ruling in favor of a ban on both yourself and Kral, it seems the Custom BIONICLE community will not tolerate your behavior to persist on this wiki any longer. As such, the Staff has discussed the terms of your ban, and it has been agreed that your ban will last for two years. While your sentences are carried out your pages will be purged from our system and you will be unable to edit your talk pages.